The present invention relates to the production of a small pouch, and more particularly to a pouch with a precise amount of particulate material within the pouch.
Smokeless tobacco is often sold in small pouches designed for placement in the mouth of the user. In many instances granular or shredded tobacco is placed within an open pouch while the tobacco is in its particulate form, and this can lead to undesirable scattering of the particulate during handling and deposit into the pouch. Also, under high production speeds it is also difficult to deposit precise amounts of particulate material over long production runs. This causes inconsistency in the final product.